Power Rangers 2: The revenge of the Ooze rewrite
by Big B 007
Summary: What if Ooze wasn't fully destroyed and wanted revenge? MMPR, PRZ, PRT, PRiS, PRLG, PRLR, PRTM, PRWF, PRNS, PRDT, PRSPD, PRMF, PROO, PRJF. This is a rewritten and updated version of my first fanfic of the same name.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Well, since I couldn't come up with a good villain for my sequel story (after a year and a half), I decided to do a rewrite of Revenge of the Ooze. There are several reasons for this rewrite.  
First is that I have now seen most series (even Time Force) and I wanted to update this.  
Second is that the original was my first fanfic and I realize my writing really sucked back then, so this is also for the people who like the original.  
Third is that I want to correct several of the mistakes I made and take the coupling a little bit differently.  
Be warned though: updates might not come quickly, since I want to put Jungle Fury in here too, but the series only started airing Wednesday (though at five episodes a week that should move quickly).

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

* * *

**Prologue**

1995 (Several days after the destruction of Ivan Ooze)  
Outer Space

Pieces of purple ooze were slowly drifting back together, faintly forming the body of a humanoid purple creature.

"Curse Zordon and those blasted Power Rangers. I can't just wait around until they are disbanded to make my move. I'll just have to find some other way to get around them." The creature yelled as it drifted aimlessly through space. However his train of thought was soon interrupted by a portal opening.

"A time warp, excellent. I just go to a time where the Rangers are history." The creature grinned before surging forward into the portal which closed soon after.

2001  
Silver Hills

The fully reformed purple creature stepped through one of the multiple time warps everywhere and looked at the strange sight before him. A giant humanoid robot was fighting a robotic dinosaur.

"Darn, there are Rangers in this time too. Let's try this one then." He said, before leaping into another time warp just as the humanoid robot beats down the dinosaur.

2008  
The Moon

In Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's old Moon Palace there is an open time warp in the throne room. The purple humanoid stepped through it and almost immediately it closed behind him.

"It's seems I'm stuck here, like it or not." The creature sighed, before looking around and realizing where he was.

"This place sure looks deserted. Rita and Zedd must've up and left." He continued. "What do I care. I never like those two anyway. Time to pick up where I left off: the conquering of Angel Grove." He laughed, looking at the Earth.

* * *

End Note: Well, for the people who haven't read any of my newer fanfics: I write End Notes now too. So yeah, I lengthened the prologue a bit and put in a small piece that was in the original chapter 1. I also snuck in a reference to Time Force (which also explains the time warps). I don't think there's much else to say except for the fact that I already know that people will be complaining about this story later, because of the large amount of Rangers (that was one of the complaints I got when writing the original and there are even more Rangers in this one). So anyway, plz Review.


	2. Chapter 1: The Ooze is back!

Author's Note: Okay so I know I said updates might be slow but this wasn't what I meant. It's just that when I heard that RPM was going to be the last season for at least a while I figured I'd include it too. But because they didn't start airing it I had to download the season and after watching the whole season and thinking how to implement it I find out it's supposed to be stand-alone, so now I'm confused on what to do: include them or not. Please help me by telling me your opinions.  
otherwise all I can say is: Enjoy.

* * *

**2008  
Angel Grove**

Adam Park, a young martial artist wearing a black tank top and black trousers is training in his dojo, a robot by the name of Alpha 6 looking on from nearby.

"What is all that noise outside?" Alpha 6 asked as there were screams coming from the outside.

"Let's go check it out." Adam said, quickly putting on his shoes. Outside people were running in fear and Adam soon realized why: a big flock of Tengu Warriors was running around squawking and behind them was the purple creature.

"Alpha, call Mr. Hartford and have him send back-up and then call Tommy." Adam yelled as he recognized the creature. Alpha quickly ran back inside to do what he was told as Adam charged into the crowd of Tengus, kicking and punching any one of them that got in his reach.

**San Angeles  
Hartford Mansion**

"Thanks for letting us know, Alpha. I'll send the Rangers right away." Andrew Hartford, the mentor of the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers, said as he cut of the connection and pushed an intercom button.

"Spencer, contact the Rangers. Mack, take the S.H.A.R.C. to pick them up and take the Trackers with you." He said into the Intercom. Quickly after, an older man in a suit and a young man in some sort of black uniform with red trims and a device strapped to his shoulder holding a stack of similar outfits and a box in his hands stepped out of the elevator.

"What's going on, dad?" the young man, Mack, asked.

"I'll explain later, when you have picked up the rest of the team. Now go! I need to make some phone calls." Mr. Hartford said, going to the website of the yellow pages while already dialing a number.

**Angel Grove  
Downtown**

Adam was still fighting off the Tengus with not much luck. He kicked one in the stomach, a second one he swept off its feet and a third got a prompt fist to the beak.

"Give it up, Black Ranger." The purple creature cackled.

"You wish, Ivan." Adam growled, dodging a kick from one of the Tengus.

"Ivan? Oh no, my dear Ranger, Ivan Ooze was my father. I am Ian Ooze!" The creature, identifying itself as Ian Ooze, laughed. Just then a blue Jeep Wrangler started smashing through the Tengus stopping close to Adam. A young man jumped out and kicked another Tengu in the head. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans. He had shoulder-length dark-brown hair and a little goatee.

"Justin?" Adam asked.

"The one and only." The young man replied, smiling. "So what do you say? Just like old times?" Justin turned and looked at Adam.

"Let's do it." Adam nodded running into the group of Tengus again.

**Briarwood  
Rock Porium**

Xander Bly was sitting in the manager's office taking a break from his supervising. He was leaning back in the chair with his feet on the desk and his hands behind his head when the phone rang.

"Rock Porium Briarwood. Branch Manager Xander Bly, speaking." He replied very cheerfully. His smile soon disappeared though and his feet came down just as quickly.

"I'll gather the Mystic Force, Mr. Harford." Xander said before putting down the horn and running out of the office.

**Blue Bay Harbor  
Hanson Surfboards**

Tori Hanson was working on a new surfboard when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Tori answered her phone. "Adam's asking for help? Then that's some serious trouble. Don't worry, I'll gather the gang." Tori replied after hearing Mr. Hartford out and then quickly dialing Cam.

**Reefside  
Hayley's Cybercafé**

Kira Ford was sitting at a table, drinking a coffee when her phone rang.

"Kira speaking." She answered her phone. "What? No, you don't have to send the S.H.A.R.C. I'm in Reefside for the time being, visiting my parents and friends. I'll gather the rest of the team and we'll head over there." Kira said. Just as she was about to dial a number though, her phone started ringing again. The caller-ID read: Dr. O.

"Talk about a coincidence." Kira chuckled and picked up. "Dr. O, I just received word that Adam is in trouble, we have to gather the others."

"I know, Alpha 6 contacted me. I've already called the others. Go home and pick up some stuff. We're going to Angel Grove for a serious battle and I don't know how long we'll be away." Tommy told her.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Kira told him.

"Good. I need to make some more calls." Tommy said before hanging up.

**Angel Grove  
Downtown**

"We won't be able to beat them at this rate. Didn't you still have your spare Morpher?" Adam said, kicking another Tengu.

"Yeah, I have it right here." Justin replied, making his Morpher appear while punching a Tengu. "Is it Ranger time?" Justin started grinning.

"Yeah, nobody can see us, so let's do. IT'S MORPHING TIME! MASTODONT!" Adam nodded, calling forth his Morpher and changing into the Black Mighty Morphing Ranger.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Justin yelled, activating his own Morpher and becoming the Blue Turbo Ranger. With a fierce battle cry, both warriors ran back into the fight.

**Turtle Cove  
Evans Animal Sanctuary**

Cole Evans, a young wild-looking man, was walking through a big garden pushing a cart of animal food. Here, he was helping all sorts of animals, sometimes being helped by his girlfriend Alyssa Enrilé, a young kindergarten teacher. He was however interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Evans Sanctuary." Cole picked up. "Tommy! It's been a while. What? Okay, I'll get everyone together and I'll contact Wes and Eric too. See you later." Cole said before closing the phone line and then immediately started dialing his friends' numbers while finishing his round in a hurry.

**Mariner Bay  
Fire Department**

Carter Grayson was busy cleaning one of the fire trucks when one of the other firemen walked up to him to tell him he had a phone call.

"Carter Grayson." He said when he picked up the phone. "Tommy? Right got it. I'll contact the others, get our stuff and we'll head for Angel Grove." Carter said before throwing down the horn and taking his cell phone.

**Outer Space  
Astro Megaship**

"Thanks for letting us know, Alpha. We'll pick up the Galaxy Rangers and head for Angel Grove." Andros said before turning off the screen.

"This isn't good." Cassie sighed.

"That's an understatement." TJ, her boyfriend, replied while plotting a course for Mirinoi.

**Angel Grove  
Downtown**

Adam and Justin were starting to get exhausted from fighting off the constant barrage of Tengu and bit by bit they were getting overwhelmed, praying that back-up would soon arrive. And their prayers were apparently heard as a motorcycle soon stopped and the rider took off his helmet revealing him to be Jason.

"You guys look like you could use some help. IT'S MORPHING TIME! TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason smiled, morphing into the Red Ranger and joining the battle. Only moments later a red jeep and a yellow Toyota Vanguard showed up. In them were Rocky DeSantos, his girlfriend Aisha Campbell and Tanya Sloan, all former Rangers who wanted to help even though they didn't have any powers. They weren't alone though, as Katherine Hillard's pink Lincoln Navigator, Kimberly Hart's pink Dodge Caliber and Zachary Taylor's black Plymouth Road Runner rolled onto the battlefield as well.

"Wow, everybody's here." Justin gasped for breath as he got a few moments of pause while the others entered the fight.

"And we'll show them not to mess with Angel Grove, too." Jason yelled as he kicked another Tengu.

**Mirinoi**

"I hoped this day would never come." Maya Zephyr sighed as they looked at the five Quasar Sabers.

"And I wish I could do something." Mike Corbett sighed.

"We'll find a way to get you powers back." Leo Corbett put his hand on his brother's shoulder. The Rangers then stepped forward and pulled out their Quasar Sabers. A beam of radiant light shot forward out of the stone and an image of the Magna Defender appeared.

"Mike, I heard what you said. And I agree that we should join forces once again." He spoke.

"But the Magna Blaster was destroyed." Mike said.

"But that doesn't mean I can't lend you my power. I'll use my own energy to recreate your powers. As long as those powers remain intact, I will continue to exist." Magna Defender said before concentrating his energy to form a new Magna Blaster.

"Okay, I'll do it, but only because we'll need all the power we can get." Mike nodded, grasping the sword.

"Very good, Mike. That is why I decided to lend you my powers again." Defender nodded before fading away.

"That was … weird." Damon blinked.

"I was dead for several months, yet I'm standing right here." Kendrix looked at him.

"You're right, we should be getting used to this stuff." Damon shrugged as they started running towards the meeting point they agreed on with the Space Rangers.

**Silver Hills  
Eric Myers' house**

A yellow cell phone was ringing with the caller ID reading 'Cole'. A woman with blonde hair picked up.

"Hi, Cole, what's up?" Taylor Earhardt said, thinking he was just calling for a chat. However when she heard about Ian her eyes went wide at the exact same time as Eric walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked, confused as Taylor laid down her phone.

"Trouble, every Ranger is being called into action. Time Force too. Cole already called Wes and explained everything, but I really have to go back to Turtle Cove." Taylor explained as she took a yellow backpack and started packing some clothes.

"I'll see you in Angel Grove." She said as she grabbed the keys to her yellow 2002 Ford Mustang before turning around giving Eric, who was still looking confused, a quick kiss and walking out. Eric quickly regained his composure, packed some clothes in his red travel bag and headed back to his black Silver Guardians SUV to go meet up with Wes.

**Ocean Bluff  
Jungle Karma Pizza**

"Jungle Karma Pizza. Can I help you?" Lily Chilman asked as she picked up the phone.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone by the name of Robert James Finn." The man on the other side of the phone asked.

"Okay, just a moment." Lily said before putting the horn on the counter and going into the kitchen to find her mentor and boss, RJ.

"RJ, there's a phone call for you but he didn't say who he was." Lily said.

"Let's find out." RJ replied, wiping his hands on his apron.

"Hello, this is RJ. I understand you wanted to speak to me?" He picked up the horn.

"Yes, my name is Andrew Hartford. We met once when I linked those morphers you created to the Morphing Grid." The man on the other end of the phone replied.

"Ah, yes, I remember." RJ said.

"There's trouble, and we need every Ranger that is available. The trouble's in Angel Grove. I know that's not nearby but I have a feeling that the group of Rangers that is en route now, will only be able to scare him off." Andrew continued.

"Very well, I'll gather the team." RJ nodded.

**Reefside  
Tommy's house**

Thomas Oliver descended his stairs with a black backpack in his hand which he threw down on his kitchen counter as Conner McKnight stormed into his house without knocking.

"Never heard of knocking, Conner?" Tommy sighed as he started taking bottles of water from his fridge.

"Sorry, Dr. O, it's just that the fact that we have to Ranger up again is making me nervous." Conner apologized.

"I know what you mean, Conner. Hey, didn't you say you were going to pick up Ethan when I called you?" Tommy said, remembering his countless battles as a Power Ranger.

"OH CRAP! I forgot. Be right back." Conner yelled quickly turning back to the door which swung open and in walked … Ethan James and Kira Ford.

"I'm glad you at least remembered BEFORE you left for Angel Grove." Ethan growled.

"Sorry." Conner groaned.

"Hi, everybody." Trent Mercer said as he ascended the hidden stairs to the Dino Lab under Tommy's house.

"Good, everyone's here. Let's go." Tommy interrupted all conversation as he picked up his bag and went outside, followed by his former students.

"Hey, Kira, can I ride with you?" Trent asked.

"Sure, honey, you don't even have to ask." Kira replied, walking to her yellow VW Beetle.

"And can I come along with you this time?" Ethan asked Conner.

"If you forgive me." Conner answered, walking to his red Ford Mustang.

"Off course I forgive you. I know how you get when you're nervous." Ethan grinned as he got in.

"Hey, you were going to leave without me?" Hayley Ziktor yelled as she drove up to the house.

"This might be dangerous." Tommy said.

"So? I'm coming with you guys." She replied as she got out of her car and crawled into Tommy's black Jeep Wrangler.

"No time to argue, let's just go." Tommy said as he got in himself.

**Mirinoi**

"This reunion should have been under better circumstances." Leo sighed as they greeted the Space Rangers.

"Yes, it should have. But this is the way it is and we have to deal with it." Andros replied. They all quietly entered the ship and then left for planet Earth.

**Blue Bay Harbor  
Hanson Surfboards**

Three dirt bikes pulled up to the shop. Each of the riders wore a different color. These were yellow, crimson red and navy blue. These people were none other than Waldo Brooks (better known as Dustin), Hunter Bradley and Blake Bradley respectively. Blake was also Tori's Boyfriend.

"Looks like we're the last ones here." Blake said as he noticed Shane Clarke's red 1989 Nissan 240SX and Cameron Watanabe's green Mazda MX-5 parked next to Tori's VW Bus.

"What took you guys so long anyway?" Tori asked as she, Shane and Cam exited the shop.

"We had to stop for gas." Dustin shrugged.

"You mean to tell me you guys are driving you're bikes to Angel Grove?" Tori enquired.

"Yeah, kinda. But could you take our backpacks with you? It's easier riding without them." Dustin answered.

"Whatever, it's your butts that are gonna be sore when we get there. Just put your backpacks in the Bus." Tori sighed as she got behind the wheel, Shane getting in the passenger seat and Cam in the backseat next to their backpacks.

**Angel Grove  
Downtown**

Although the Tengus were finally starting to thin out, the Rangers were starting to get exhausted as well.

"When is that back-up going to arrive?" Adam groaned. As if on cue a portal opened, through which a big yellow pick-up truck plowed into the Tengus followed by four motorcycles.

"Hi, Adam. You look like you could use a hand." Xander smiled as he got out of the passenger side of the truck, followed by Charlie "Chip" Thorn while Vida Rocca got out of the driver's side. From the first two motorcycles stepped Nick Russell, his girlfriend Madison Rocca and his father Leanbow while from the last two stepped Nick's mother Udonna and their friend Daggeron.

"What gave it away." Adam grinned under his helmet.

"Okay, let's do this." Nick said, taking his Mystic Morpher.

"MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!" all eight Rangers bellowed as they morphed into action.

"Can we join the party too?" a voice sounded from above. The S.H.A.R.C. flew by while the six Overdrive Rangers jumped out, landing in the middle of the battle.

"What? Where are all these Rangers coming from?" Ian growled as he watched in horror as the tide turned. They were tearing through the remaining Tengus like they were nothing.

"You have won for now rangers, but this isn't over. Not by a long shot." Ian yelled before teleporting away.

"And stay out." Chip and Dax yelled after him in unison.

"I always wanted to say that." They said to each other while turning to face each other.

"He just said he's going to come back for round two and you guys yell after him to never come back?" Nick sighed, holding his head.

* * *

End Note: Yeah I know. All the Rangers get called in yet only two full teams get to the battle before Ian decides to make a run for it, but as you can guess, he'll be back. Well, not much to say here I guess, except for maybe another cry for help on the RPM situation. So anyway, plz Review.


End file.
